celestialvalefandomcom-20200213-history
Phone Book
Currently Celestial Vale uses a player number system with little rhyme or reason to it. This can make finding your friends a real pain, especially if you keep forgetting parts of names! Until there is a real user directory, here is a phone book containing some of the more active players. *To be added or to make a correction: simply add it yourself! No log-in needed for this page. *To be removed: Simply remove yourself or bug CalibCat to remove you. __TOC__ STAFF OF CELESTIAL VALE * Kristen_TTG: Game owner. "Please Put post all bugs on the Bugs forum. Bugs that don't get reported don't get fixed! XD"-- Kristen. Don't leave bugs reports the shoutbox and do not PM bugs to her! For non-bug things, she checks her mail about once a day. A-C * AnimeZero: * Aleshanee: Loves Dragons and Unicorns, Germany * BlackKat: Teen, USA * BlackWolf: 20-something, USA * brisingr: 19 year old college student, USA * CalibCat: Primary editor and template czar of the wiki. He's also in the 30-range. USA * ChaosWolf: 20-something lady in the USA. * Corindia: Recipe and trash hoarder. 30-ish female, USA. * Crosstrace: Teen, USA * CrumDustin: Loves Dragons & lizards. Dustin is her gecko, Crum is her scalesona. Teen, USA D-F * DemonChild: Kitsune collector, teen. USA * Dusty Pink Dragon: Mom in her 40's, plays entirely too many pet sites. Also helps on the wiki. Canada * EyeaDragon: Teen, USA * FoxFireFlare: Also known as "FFF" or "triple f" in shoutbox. USA. *FrogLady: Biologist in her mid 50's, USA. *Flutterlicious: Help me! I can't log in! It's Flutterlicious.. get Kristen to help me, please! *Frostfoxen: Late 30's Canadian who fills her day with adoptable pets. Loves foxes and tigers. Has a never-outgrew-kittenhood cat named Darlene. G-L * Harmony: 18 year-old dragon, phoenix, and kitsune collector. Overly obsessed with Pokemon. USA. * Jessestern: Riffraffie's Girlfriend. Enjoys reading and phoenixes. USA * karamelx: British girl from Britain. (BRITISH ACCENTS DO NOT EXIST.) * Kazeodori: USA * Keenfoot: Teen, USA * kitestrings : 20 y/o artist from the USA. * LadyWizard: Shoutbox mod * Lightily: * LoneEagle: 20-something guy from the United Kingdom. FEAR THE BEARD! Shaved it lol * Lorealei: 20-something twitchy woman in the USA. (Do not feed sugar.) * lovelikewoe: quiet 20 yr old from the United States (: M-P * mewlynnmagic: Child, USA. Trying to collect all species of Kitsunes. One Direction freak. Hobby: Rage mode. * Pendalt_Daltion: South Korean college student, Unicorn fan * Poison101: Just call me Poison or PSN. No, you can not call me Poi... (Can you figure out why?) Quiet Shoutbox lurker from the USA! * Pookii: * Pyro Psychotic: Teen, USA * Shadow Cat: 20-something in the USA Q-Z * riffraffie: Determined to unlock the CV genome. Unicorn breeder. Resident crazy listmaker. USA * s c a n d a l: Teen, USA * Screwby : 20-something Australian. Lurker and awkward person. * ScuroFenice: 20-something, United Kingdom * ShinyGusteon: One of the site Mods, likes randomness and drawing. * Shortcake: Teenaged Australian. Female, name was pinched from the story I'm writing (which can be found in the Original Fiction forum wink wink nudge nudge) because 'Lobomon' was too short. * Starysnow1: Child, USA * Teenyluvkins: College Student, United Kingdom * Tsukikitsune: Teen furry, Orphan. Wants to be an artist someday. USA. * TuneLancaster: Trying to collect every single dragon! Teen, United Kingdom. * Waleis : Corindia can't nom my phone :) Dragons, gryphons and mutts FTW Unlisted These people asked not to be added, so please don't add them. * Raikielia